Freedom
Freedom, performed by , is the seventeenth ending for Naruto: Shippūden. It began on episode 206 and ended on episode 218, with its replacement being Shout Out Your Desires!!!. Lyrics Rōmaji Te ashi tsunagareteru yo I'm like marionetto Sona no arienee yo Ittai dounatteru yo Tell me tell me Who's the ruler? Kiyasaku Sawara na Kikitakureeyo mou kiben wa Kokkara sakiwa ore ga kimen da! Mienai kusari wo tatsikire Genkai sure sure dashikire Jibun de katsi toranakya Dareka note ni wa taccauze Stand up! Saa mina reach out for liberty Ima ga ugokidasu toki da Wake up! Saa mina step up shite sakebe Oh yes we are the dreamer Run for you freedom Sakida tsumono nante nakutatte Run for you freedom Yume no tobira ketto bashite So you better Stand up!! Saa mina reach out for liberty Ima ga ugokidasu toki da Wake up! Saa mina step up shite sakebe Oh yes we are the dreamer Run for your freedom Saki datsumono nante nakutatte Yume no tobira ketto bashite Fight for your freedom! Rōmaji (Full Version) Te, ashi, tsunagarete'ru yo I'm Like marionetto Sonna no arienee yo Ittai dou natte'ru no? "Tell Me Tell Me" Who's the ruler? Kiyasuku sawaruna Kikitakunee yo mou kiben wa Kocchi kara saki wa ore ga kimete'nda Mienai kusari o tachikire genkai sure-sure dashikire jibun de kachitorenakya dareka no te ni watacchau ze Stand up!! Saa minna Reach Out For Liberty Ima ga ugokidasu toki da Wake Up!! Saa minna Step Up shite sakebe Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM Sakidatsu mono nante nakutatte Run For Your FREEDOM Yume no tobira ketobashite Fight For Your FREEDOM!! Count Down 3.2.1! Doukasen ni hi tsuita Bomb Mizukara ugokanakya Funky Time Is Running Out "Show Me Show Me" Who's The Leader? Shinu ki de udomi na Bibirazu fumidasu Tobidatsu toki da! Mienai tobira hiraku made Kienai ishi o idaku dake Jibun ga hoshigaranakya Dareka no te ni watacchau ze Stand up!! Saa minna Reach Out For Liberty Ima ga ugokidasu toki da Wake Up!! Saa minna Step Up shite sakebe Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM Sakidatsu mono nante nakutatte Run For Your FREEDOM Yume no tobira ketobashite Fight For Your FREEDOM!! Nande? nande? nande no mae ni Ugoite ugoite ugoitemi na Mite kite Use Your Body Yo no naka uso bakari Watch Your Step Booby Trap Teguchi rifujin da Deguchi motometakya jibun de tsukami na Ibara no naka ni shinjitsu wa hitotsu da Itai ze itai ze sorya itai ze Atatte atatte bukkowase Atama no mae ni zenshin de Feel That Mukizu no mama ja Can't Get No FREEDOM!! Stand up!! Saa minna Reach Out For Liberty Ima ga ugokidasu toki da Wake Up!! Saa minna Step Up shite sakebe Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM Sakidatsu mono nante nakutatte Run For Your FREEDOM Yume no tobira ketobashite So You Better!! Stand up!! Saa minna Reach Out For Liberty Ima ga ugokidasu toki da Wake Up!! Saa minna Step Up shite sakebe Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM Sakidatsu mono nante nakutatte Run For Your FREEDOM Yume no tobira ketobashite Fight For Your FREEDOM!! Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Ah Ah Yeah Yeah Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Ah Ah... Kanji 手、足、繋がれてるよ I'm Like マリオネット そんなのありえねぇよ 一体 どうなってるの? “Tell Me Tell Me” Who's The Ruler? 気安く触るな 聞きたくねぇよ もう詭弁は こっから先はオレが決めんだ! -KURO+MICRO- 見えない鎖を断ち切れ 限界すれすれ出し切れ 自分で勝ち取らなきゃ 誰かの手に渡っちゃうぜ Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして Fight For Your FREEDOM!! Count Down 3.2.1! 導火線に火点いた Bomb 自ら動かなきゃ Funky Time Is Running Out “Show Me Show Me” Who's The Leader? 死ぬ気で挑みな ビビらず 踏み出す 飛び立つ時だ! 見えない扉開くまで 消えない意志を抱くだけ 自分が欲しがらなきゃ 誰かの手に渡っちゃうぜ Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして Fight For Your FREEDOM!! 何で?何で? 何での前に 動いて動いて 動いてみな 見て聞いて Use Your Body 世の中 ウソばかり Watch Your Step Booby Trap 手口 理不尽だ 出口求めたきゃ 自分で掴みな いばらの中に 真実は一つだ 痛いぜ痛いぜ そりゃ痛いぜ 当たって当たって ぶっ壊せ 頭の前に全身で Feel That 無傷のままじゃ Can't Get No FREEDOM!! Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして So You Better!! Stand Up!! さぁ皆 Reach Out For Liberty 今が動き出す時だ Wake Up!! さぁ皆 Step Up して叫べ Oh Yes We Are The Dreamer Run For Your FREEDOM 先立つものなんてなくたって Run For Your FREEDOM 夢の扉 蹴飛ばして Fight For Your FREEDOM!! Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Ah Ah Yeah Yeah Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Ah Ah... English My arms and legs are tied up I'm like a marionette Is something like that even possible What the hell is going on (Tell me tell me) Who's the ruler? So I can stay away from him I don't want to hear more of your thinking, starting now i will make my own decisions It seems as if the strings are cutting themself up Just in time now we have to do our best until the end Together we will win this Nobody wil interfere Stand up!! Come on, let's reach up for liberty Now is the best time to strike Wake up! Come on, let's step up and scream it out Oh yes we are the dreamers Run for you freedom Nobody will left out Run for you freedom Break the doors into your dreams (So you better) Stand up!! Come on let's reach out for liberty! Now is the best time to strike Wake up! Come on let's step up and scream it out Oh yes we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Nobody will be left out Run for you freedom Break the doors into your dreams Fight for your freedom! English (Full Version) My arms and legs are tied up I'm like a marionette No way this is happening What the hell is going on? Tell me, tell me Who's the ruler? Don't touch me so familiarly I don't want to hear your half-truths any more From now on I'm taking the decisions! Cut off those invisible chains Go to the very end of your limits If you don't grab hold of victory by yourself It's going to fall in someone else's hands Stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means* Run for your freedom Kick in the gate to your dreams Fight for your freedom!! Count down 1.2.3! The bomb's fuse is lit You have to get out of here by yourself Funky time is running out Show me, show me Who's the leader? Confront, even if it kills you Advance fearlessly It's time to take wing! Until the invisible door opens keep holding on to your determination If you don't desire it It's going to fall in someone else's hands Stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means Run for your freedom Kick in the door to your dreams Fight for your freedom!! Before asking "why? why? why?" try to move, move, move Look, listen, use your body There's nothing but lies in this world Watch your step for booby traps The tricks out there are unreasonable If you want a way out, grab it yourself In this thorny bush there is but one truth It hurts, it hurts, boy it hurts! Hit it, hit it, crush it! Before using your head, feel it with your entire body If you remain unhurt you can't get no freedom!! Stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means Run for your freedom Kick in the door to your dreams So you better stand Up!! Come, everyone, reach out for liberty Now is the time to act Wake up!! Come, everyone, step up and shout Oh yes, we are the dreamers Run for your freedom Even if you don't have the means Run for your freedom Kick in the door to your dreams Fight for your freedom!! Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Ah Ah Yeah Yeah Ah Oh Ah Oh Ah Ah Ah... Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Pakkun (First Version) * Sakura Haruno * Sai (First Version) * Tsunade (First Version * Naruto Uzumaki * Gaara (First Version) * Kiba Inuzuka (First Version) * Shino Aburame (First Version) * Chōji Akimichi (First Version) * Killer B (First Version) * Kakashi Hatake (First Version) * Shikamaru Nara (First Version) * Tenten (First Version) * Ino Yamanaka (First Version) * Hinata Hyūga (First Version) * Tobi (First Version) * Rock Lee (First Version) * Neji Hyūga (First Version) * Might Guy (First Version) * Yamato (First Version) * Sasuke Uchiha (First Version) Trivia * This is the third song by HOME MADE KAZOKU used in Naruto media, the first and second song were "Shooting Star ~Shooting Star~" and "NO RAIN NO RAINBOW". * Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are nearly similar to eighth ending in Part II. * The second version of the ending was made as a tribute to the victims of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. This can be seen on the sign at the end, which translates as "Stay strong". Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Freedom